


【脱岩】依存症

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※请勿上升真人※心理医生脱x白领患者狗【手动加粗】作者没有相关专业知识！涉及到病情和治疗等内容仅为了剧情需要。简称瞎逼逼，谢谢。※有狗被stk的情节描述，不能接受的勿入





	【脱岩】依存症

“很热吧？需要把温度调低一点吗？”片冈放下手中记录的笔，将水往扣子扣到最上面一颗的青年那里推了一点。“谢谢，不用了。”青年往后畏缩了一下，像是尽可能地保持和医生的距离，但也不忘挺直后背让自己不至于陷入柔软舒适的沙发椅中，勉强挤出个稍纵即逝的微笑。

 

“行，那就开始吧。”片冈在空白页的患者栏上写下岩田刚典四个字。

 

“我也不知道为什么我会经历这种事。”青年平放在双膝上的手无意识地扣弄起裤子，对于快入夏的季节和非工作场合来说，他的一身正装将皮肤包裹的过于严密了。

“我…我第一次发现不对是我有天回到家里发现卧室窗帘被拉开了，但门窗都关的很好，都和我离开前一样。”他顿了一下，抬头看了眼正在记录的片冈，又继续说了下去。

“那是一个开关。”

“接下来的每一天，我都感觉有视线在盯着我，在上班的路上，拉面店，洗衣房里我都会有这种感觉。但我已经让管理员找来锁匠换锁了，我以为我的家里是安全的。”

“我开始失眠了。上司开始询问我有没有事情，楼里的管理员也送来了慰问品，说是看我这几天都没有精神，希望我注意身体。”

“然后…

不好意思这次就到这里可以吗？”岩田猛的站了起来，沙发椅被地毯硌住形成了皱褶，他没有站稳，片冈赶紧伸手去付，“啪。”手被打开了，岩田拿起脚边的公文包，朝还站着的片冈微鞠一躬，转身快步离开了诊室。

片冈以为他不会来了，所以当看到秘书发来的预约记录，他吃了一惊。  
提前了五分钟，疾步走进的岩田脸上带着薄汗，气息有些微喘，但和上次一样，他的衣领好好的扣着。他坐到了片冈的面前。

患者：岩田刚典，第二次记录。

“事情变得越来越严重了，我不知道他为什么会有钥匙。那天我到家的时候，早上放在桌上来不及喝的牛奶只剩下一半。  
我拨通了警局的电话。  
是管理员。  
他拷贝了钥匙，警方甚至在角落里发现了摄像头，从客厅到浴室，全部都有。”

和上次的断断续续不同，岩田的语气十分平淡，可以用冷漠来形容，说的不像是发生在自己身上的事情，而仅仅是作为一位旁观者。“我发现我不能和男性有肢体接触就以后请了长假。”

片冈发现仅仅是语言很难对岩田产生作用。经过多次交流以后片冈发现岩田是个非常爱笑的人，名校毕业，工作能力也极强，即使抛开医生和病人的关系，他也是片冈喜欢的类型，但加上这层身份以后，他是个不配合的病人。片冈有尝试过先从隔着衣服的触碰开始，岩田是不抵抗的，虽然抵触着，但是他不会说出来，他的抵触只会表现在眼底的厌恶和身体轻微的颤抖上。是坚韧又温柔的人，却遭遇了这种事。

 

心理医生是不应该和患者有私下接触的，从业多年的片冈自然也知道这条规矩。但他还是给岩田发去了时间和地点。岩田跟着导航到了短信上的地点时惊讶了一下，但还是走进了灯红酒绿中。“你还有反悔的机会，现在离开，我接下来还是会通过常规的方法帮助你回归社会，但留下来…”片冈认真的注视着岩田的眼，他正斜依在吧台上摆弄着酒杯，酒液晃荡，溅出几滴在桌上。岩田露出了思考的表情，安静的时间久到到片冈以为他会转身就走，就像第一次见面时那样，但他迟缓而又坚定地点了头。

 

“那重新认识一下吧，你可以叫我Naoto。”

片冈刻意地凑近人耳边讲话，止住岩田向后闪躲的动作。“既然同意了就从现在开始适应怎么样？”“诶…Naoto桑？那叫我刚酱吧。总是Iwata桑的叫显得好疏远。”小动作被发现有点尴尬，即使是早已熟悉的人，靠的太近带来的压迫感还是让岩田感到汗毛倒竖，露出了习惯性的爽朗笑容，摸着鼻子扭过头躲避他的目光，“Naoto桑今天就是想讲这个吗？那我先回去了，下次什么时候再…”这次不是隔着衣服了，片冈直接抓住了岩田的手。岩田刚感到热量和久违的皮肤覆盖上的感觉就条件反射地甩开了手，然后才感觉到不对。嘈杂的酒吧里，没有人会注意到两个男人的对峙。是岩田先服了软，“不好意思…我还没有习惯。”“这是最后一次。我会慢慢来，但是我希望刚酱能配合我。”

先是从领带开始。  
然后是衣扣。  
然后是直接的，赤裸的身体接触。  
两人缓慢的，但颇有成效的推进着。

今天是最后一步，岩田站在熟悉的房门前迟迟没有动作。约定的时间还没到，所以片冈还在路上，钥匙就在岩田手里，但他不敢开门，明明他知道的，那个人已经在监狱里了，房间里剩下的只会是许久未被打开的灰尘味，和用白布罩起来的家具，他还是拒绝着去打开。握着钥匙的手被握住了，熟悉的温度靠了上来，片冈的体温一直是偏高的，然后就保持着两手交叠的姿势，打开了房门。

“诶…好大，刚酱一个人住真的很宽敞。没有卖掉吗？”“啊…还在还房贷所以…”片冈先走进了玄关，岩田却踟蹰着停下了脚步，然后被拽了进去。“到最后了，但是刚酱不愿意的话还是可以离开，选择权在你。”片冈的语气和强硬的动作不同，显得温柔而体贴，找到了卧室的方向，拉着放弃抵抗的岩田走了进去。

好像有眼睛在看，奇怪的黏膩感从进入房子开始就一直如影随形地跟着，岩田注视着天花板上那个黑洞，他明知道那里只是摄像头拆掉以后留下的痕迹，他总是忍不住地去幻想有个恶心的男人在想象出的屏幕后面令人不适地笑着。片冈察觉到了他的心不在焉，伸手温柔的覆盖住，合上了他的眼，用准备好的丝巾绑在脑后遮住他的视线。“是我在。”轻声安抚着因为视线受阻而有些躁动不安的岩田。片冈仔细的顺着他仰起的脖舔吻着，掠过胸前颤巍巍翘着的乳头，尖利的犬齿在细嫩的腿侧留下吻痕。被开拓过的契合身体轻易接纳了手指，嫩肉层层叠叠地裹覆上来。

还是环境的原因，岩田今天特别安静，片冈抬头就看到他咬住了自己的嘴唇不愿意发出声音，折起他的腿压倒床上，挺身插入，一手捧着岩田的脸在他唇边轻吻，衔住唇瓣慢慢分开，心疼的舔着上面印下的牙印。责备似的猛然顶到最深处，“啊…！”无法压抑音量的岩田叫了出声，“刚酱这样不是很好吗？”承受着一下下的撞击，岩田断断续续地表达自己的谴责“Naoto桑好过分。”被熟悉的温度笼罩着，没有打过发胶的发软软的扫在颈间，耳旁是Naoto桑的喘息声，那份令人胆颤的阴冷感终于褪去了，岩田才环住了片冈的脖子安心地享受起性爱的快感，五感之一的丧失让快感指数级的飙升，比之前的任何一次都爽，岩田低喘着射了出来，指甲在片冈宽厚的后背上留下印记，但没人去在意这份疼痛。丝巾因为激烈的运动散开，片冈直直地撞入了还在适应着的岩田的眼里，然后他露出了一个笑，也射了出来。

岩田觉得他似乎可以忍受和别人的接触了，但片冈清楚的知道，这只是依存症的开始。


End file.
